


Epilogue

by thedollars666



Series: coming together [17]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Paris (City), Shower Sex, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: A final look into the final chapters of Jack and Daniel's lives together





	1. Rings that bind

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate everyone's support and continuation of reading this series, the comments and kudos has been appreciated.
> 
> Emerald_Isle_babe, I hope you enjoy the last couple of chapters, I hope I did the couple justice in their final journey together.
> 
> Rudy, I really hope I portrayed their wedding wonderfully and enjoyable
> 
> Thank you to everyone else for their support
> 
> I had a really great time writing this series and hope that whatever I may write in the near future will be just as good.

Daniel stood opposite Jack, both dressed in a black tuxedo, both with one flower at the pocket, Daniel's was red and Jack's was white. He stared at him, the love in his eyes reflecting back In his. Daniel was still nervous, they'd gone through so much over the years to get to this point. He felt uneasy too, despite the fact that the whole DADT had been rebuked, it still felt strange to be standing here with Jack, ready to finally declare their love to the world, or at least, their team and some close friends. They didn't want a big ceremony, but they wanted to feel comfortable, they wanted only those who knew them best to witness what was going to be the biggest day of their lives. 

A hall was picked out by Sam, she and Pete had gone there one time, when he'd snuck them into an anniversary party. Chairs were placed in rows of four in three columns. Streams of white and red hung from the ceiling. Lights draped down the walls and balloons had been blown up and taped to the corners of the room. A set of speakers were setup at the back of the room on a large table, the DJ dressed in a grey suit by the name of Floyd continued to mix together their required music. 

There was a large arch that stood at the front of the seating area, where Daniel and Jack currently stood. The arch was braided with white, pink and red roses, a Vicar stood in between them, a book in hand ready to begin once everyone had been seated. 

There hadn't been a lot of time to plan, Jack didn't want to waste anymore time, he wanted to start his new life with Daniel as soon as possible. He wanted this day to be perfect, he wouldn't change his mind now, but there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, like Daniel would begin to think it was a mistake. He knew that wasn't going to happen, looking at the man now, Daniel was gorgeous, and happiness shone in his bright blue eyes. Jack knew he'd made all the right decisions, finally at least. 

Their friends were some of the best they could ask for. Of course they had been terrified of confessing their relationship, their love. It was one of the hardest, yet relieving moments they would ever go through.

 

….......................................

 

Jack and Daniel lay tangled up in a bunch of blankets by the fire; it was early morning: 6am. They hadn't gone all the way with each other yet, but they'd shared a thrilling sensation of pleasures, by the mere touches of their hands. They wanted to wait, wait until the night of their wedding. Daniel knew it was corny, at least it sounded corny, and over the top original. Jack didn't care, he just wanted to do whatever made Daniel happy. 

“Jack?” Daniel called from the warmth of the blankets.

“Hm?”

“I don't want you to spend every waking moment making things up to me”

“What do you mean?”

“When I said I've forgiven you, I really have forgiven you; you don't need to feel like you have to do everything or anything I say. You've more then made it up to me, what you're doing for me now is enough. You're retiring for me, to be with me, to marry me. That proves in itself how much I mean to you, what you mean to me. But I don't want you to start being someone that makes you uncomfortable, I want you to be the man I fell in love with”

“The sarcastic, condescending, ass of a Colonel?”

“Yes” Daniel grinned. “Of course, there are changes, retired now General for a start”

“Well, not officially yet”

“Still” Daniel leaned up, so that he was towering over Jack. Resting his arms on Jack's shoulders. “I get to see what a civilian Jack O'Neill is really like”

Jack raised an eyebrow “How did you make that sound dirty?”

Daniel grinned again and leaned down to capture his lips, deliberately brushing his newly interested cock against him. 

“Mmmm....Daniel” 

“Jack” 

Daniel moved so that he could kiss the outline of Jack's jaw, his throat and down his chest. He then moved back up and grinded himself against Jack.   
“Aaaahhh....”

Daniel leaned up on his elbows at either side of Jack's arms and created a rhythm by moving himself up and down. The friction as their cocks rubbed together was intense, Daniel grinded down harder, feeling the solid flesh upon flesh. 

By now they were sweating and breathing heavily, at least Daniel was mostly, since he was doing most of the work. Jack could tell Daniel was getting tired of holding himself up for so long at such a fast pace. “Daniel....” Jack leaned up, more friction was created and Daniel moaned loudly as their lips mashed together.

“Jack!” Daniel shouted as he convulsed, shaking with the release of his orgasm. Jack groaned and arched up into him as he came seconds after. He grabbed and held onto Daniel as the man collapsed against him, unable to keep himself up any longer. Daniel continued to shake, trying to come down from the pleasurable notions. “S-Sorry....”

“What for?” Jack frowned, he stroked Daniel's sweat soaked back. 

Daniel huffed out a laugh “Couldn't- hold myself- up any longer” he panted in between breaths. It baffled Jack how Daniel could apologize for the littlest things, even when there was nothing to apologize for. 

Jack kissed the top of Daniel's forehead, the fire had died down now, he could see it was light outside from the gap in the curtains. “You are amazing, you know that?”

“Mmm....I've been told”

Daniel felt Jack tense underneath him then, “Have you had anyone else?”

Daniel shifted so he could look at Jack “That was blunt”

“Sorry, I didn't mean-”

“I haven't, to answer your question anyway” Jack relaxed again, not that it would be his business; he just had to know. “What about you?”

Jack kissed his forehead again, rubbing his back when Daniel snuggled back into the warmth; he was still slightly shaking. “No, not even casually. To be honest, been busy with everything that's changed over the last couple of years”

“Tell me about it”

Jack looked up at the clock, it was almost nine in the morning now. He shifted to prop himself up on his elbows. “Come on, we should get up”

“Why?” Daniel burrowed deeper in the blankets. 

Jack smiled down at him “Because I thought we might tell our friends today”

Daniel's eyes snapped open, he sat up out of the blankets and stared at Jack “A bit sudden, don't you think?”

“I don't know, is it? We've wanted to come out for years”

“Yes, but- we-we just got back together like” Daniel glanced at the clock, “Less then thirteen hours ago”

“Daniel” Jack placed his palm on Daniel's cheek “I don't wanna waste anymore time, I want our lives to begin again, now”

“And you just proposed”

“All the more reason to tell them” Daniel bit his bottom lip, he knew Jack was serious about them now, but he had no idea how soon things would be progressing. “Are you ok? Is it too soon?”

Daniel smiled and leaned up to kiss Jack on the lips “I love you” Jack kissed him back and pulled away with a confused look on his face, Daniel laughed. “It's ok, we can tell them”

“Ok, if you're sure”

“I am, but um, we might want to clean this place up a bit first” Daniel grinned at him. There was two empty bottles of wine on the table, the unlit candles still scattered about the room; creating a spicy apple aroma. The fire had all but died now, and there was a shrewn of brown blankets in the middle of the floor where they both still lay. 

“Probably right about that” The two got out of the warmth of the blankets and Jack began folding them up. Daniel moved over to the curtains, Jack looked up and smiled. “Daniel, you may wanna put on some clothes before you do that”

Daniel grew a shade of pink and turned to Jack “Oh yeh” nobody could really see into the cabin, but you never knew. He started hunting for his clothes, all he could find were his boxers. “Well, it's a start” Jack laughed as he placed the folded blankets on the arm chair to put away later. Daniel chucked Jack his boxers and watched as he put them on. 

“What?”

“Nothing, I prefer them off” Daniel grinned, Jack shook his head

“Down boy, there's plenty of time”

They then heard a knock at the door, Daniel's eyes went wide, Jack whispered “Shit” as they both scrambled to get themselves together. Daniel ran for the guest bedroom, smacking into the side table by the couch, Jack winced at the sound.

“Ow! Crap! Crap! Crap!” Daniel hopped the rest of the way and hid inside the bedroom. 

Jack ran around trying to find more of his clothes, he was just about to look in his room when he spotted his pants hanging over one of the dining chairs in the kitchen. The knock sounded again, louder this time, he quickly placed on his pants, zipped them up and opened the door, squinting at the sudden bright light. 

“Sir?”

“Carter-” it just had to be Sam “Um, not exactly a good time”

“Am I interrupting anything?” Sam almost grinned, he could see her struggling not to laugh. 

“Sort of- I'm, just doing some laundry actually” Sam nodded but she had a hard time hiding the fact she didn't believe him. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Well, we were talking yesterday. You know, me and the team. We thought it'd be nice if we all went out for a meal before you had to go back to Washington”

Oh. “Actually, Carter. I was gonna get a quick barbecue gathering together, be great if you could ask around, get people over here”

“That sounds great, um, I'll ring around, get a few things from the mall, what time shall I say?”

“Um, around fourteen hundred?” Jack then felt a couple of kicks to his leg from behind the door “Err...better make it sixteen hundred”

Sam gave him a confused frown, “Ok, four pm sounds good sir; do you need help setting up?”

“No no, it's all good, see you then” Jack had to slap Daniel's hand away from his side 

“Ok, see you then” Sam gave him one last curious look and then made her way back to her car. She waved at him and Jack watched her get in. He waved back and she backed out of the drive and then she was gone. 

Jack shut the door and glared over at Daniel who was somewhat grinning at him. “Think that was funny?”

“A little” Daniel leaned up and kissed him “Better?”

Jack shook his head “We better get our asses in gear” Daniel waggled his eyebrows, whoever said that Daniel was an innocent lover was full of crap. “Is sex the only thing that's on your mind lately?” Jack teased him

Daniel shrugged and then kissed him again, backing him into the door “That a problem?” Daniel moved and kissed his way down Jack's chest. Jack moaned appreciatively.

“No...not really” Daniel licked the inside of his naval and then knelt down, pulling Jack's pants down with him. Daniel smiled at the bulge, showing Jack's newly interested erection. He kissed him there, breathing warmly against the fabric. “Daniel....”

“Yes?” Daniel looked up, grinning, Jack's eyes were closed

“We- we should get ready”

Daniel pulled Jack's boxers down, freeing his fully hard member. “Are you sure?”

Jack began to breath heavily “I-”

Lost for words, like Daniel had predicted; he began licking the head. Jack threw his head back, almost hitting it on the door. Daniel took Jack in, lifting it as he sucked and went down. Jack could feel Daniel's breath on him, feel him slide over and over on his cock. He grasped the door knob when Daniel became faster, he almost took the knob off as he bucked and then came in a fast motion. Daniel swallowed him dry, sucking every last drop, Jack froze as he twitched and shook. Daniel stood back up, licking his lips and then kissed Jack hard. Still breathing hard, it was then Jack's turn, he pinned Daniel to the opposite wall. Feeling his hard on against his leg. 

“Jack-” Jack removed Daniel's boxers and covered Daniel with his body. His hand moved down and wrapped around him. “Nng..” Jack began stroking him, slowly at first, listening to the breathy moans from his lover's lips. When Daniel bucked against his hand, Jack started to stroke him faster. “Aaaahh” and faster. Daniel's head moved backwards, Jack suckled on his neck and stroked him harder, faster. “J-Jaaaaack” Daniel came hard, spilling into Jack's hand as he bucked again. Breathing heavily, leaning onto Jack, using his shoulders as an anchor. 

“We should get ready now-” Jack said, both still panting, leaned up against the wall. 

“K...”

….............................

The place looked good, finally, it was half three; there was food laid out on the tables. The alcohol spirits placed on the kitchen side, the beer stacked, chilling in the fridge. Jack looked around the living room, everything was in place, nothing around the cabin looked suspicious. They were ready to tell them, but they didn't want them finding out in other ways. Daniel was in the kitchen, making a trifle; it was one of the only things he knew how to make from scratch. Jack made his way into the kitchen, leaning against the archway. Daniel was clad in black jeans and a white shirt, Jack's eyes roamed over him from head to toe. “Eyes off Jack, we have guests soon” 

“You know it's creepy when you do that” 

Daniel turned around, his cream covered forefinger held out. “Taste this”

Jack raised an eyebrow, “Because that's not teasing at all”

Daniel rolled his eyes “Just taste it”

“All right, all right” Jack took Daniel's finger in his mouth, more dramatically then was necessary. Daniel snatched his finger back, before things got out of hand like they had done by the door. 

“Good?”

“Oh yeh, good”

Daniel shook his head, then his eyes began roaming. Jack was wearing a light blue shirt, a couple of buttons undone at the top and a pair of brown khaki's. “Damn good”

Jack held up his finger “Eyes off, Daniel Jackson”

The two began to kiss slowly, innocent kisses; then there was a knock at the door, first guests were arriving. “Nice timing” Daniel muttered grumpily. 

“Be nice” Jack smiled at him and Daniel smiled back nervously. “Ready for this?”

Daniel nodded, “I am”

Jack brushed his lips on Daniel's and then moved to open the door to their guests. Mitchell, Sam, Teal'c and Vala. “Hey” Jack greeted, smiling. “Right on time”

“Didn't want to be too early” Sam said “But we couldn't find Daniel, we did tell him”

“He's probably gotten distracted by some paper work” Mitchell joked

Jack smiled and pulled the door back all the way, they looked behind Jack and saw Daniel in the archway. He gave them a wave. “Or he's already here” Vala said, seemingly surprised. 

“Hey guys” Daniel greeted as he moved to the door

“Daniel, when did you get here?” Sam asked “We were looking for you on base, but they said you hadn't even checked in”

“I was home, finished up a report, got ready and come here; been here about an hour”

“Oh”

“Well, don't just stand there” Jack said and left them to let themselves in. Daniel gave him a relieved look, he just wanted to get this out in the open, he didn't want to lie anymore. 

….....................................

The barbecue was well under way now, people were gathered together in groups, spread out around the cabin and in the yard. Daniel glanced over at Jack every now and then, Jack would catch his stare-smile and then go back to whatever he was doing. 

Daniel walked onto the decking, where Jack was grilling up a load of burgers, hot dogs and steaks. Reynolds and Siler were laughing and joking beside him, Jack seemed to find whatever it was they were talking about funny too, because he smiled and chuckled. Daniel hadn't seen him this relaxed and happy in a long time, his heart melted because he knew that he was the reason for that. Jack caught sight of Daniel at the corner of his eye, he then turned to Siler and said “Wouldn't mind getting me another beer would ya?” 

“Not a problem General” Siler said, gave him a small salute and went off to find the beer. 

Reynolds nodded over to Daniel and then made his way over “Doctor Jackson, been meaning to congratulate you, nice job at the celebration, you deserve that medal” 

“Thanks, should call me Daniel though” 

“Daniel, sure, you and your team did a great job defeating the Ori”

Daniel smiled “Thank you”

“I always had the utmost respect for you, all of you”

“I know, you've always looked out for us, I appreciated that” Daniel looked to Jack for help, he didn't take compliments that well, it made him uncomfortable for some reason.

Jack moved toward them and clapped Reynolds on the back “Give the man some space Al, I think he's had enough congratulating to last a lifetime” 

Reynolds laughed, raised his beer to Daniel “I meant well”

“I know” Daniel nodded with a smile, he'd always gotten along well with the Colonel “Thank you”

“Better see what my kids are up to, make sure they've held back on the sugar” Jack and Daniel watched the Colonel make his way onto the yard and into the groups below. 

“Thanks” Daniel said with a short laugh

“You never did do well taking a compliment”

“I'm getting there”

“That you are”

Daniel moved slightly closer, Jack keeping an eye on the steaks. “Soon?”

“Yeh Danny, almost”

“Ok”

“Relax, it'll be fine”

“Yeah, I know. It's just, we've been through so much” Daniel looked down at his hands laying flat against the railing. He'd put the ring on his right hand for now. “What if they don't accept us?”

Jack shook his head, Daniel, ever the pessimist, looking at all the angles. “Then they're not as great friends as we thought. But that won't happen. Everything will be fine” Jack laid a hand on his shoulder and then moved to take the steaks off the grill. For once, he didn't burn them to a crisp. 

Siler soon came back with three beers in his hand, he handed one to Jack and then one to Daniel, taking the other for himself. “Cheers guys” he said

Daniel and Jack held up their bottles and they each took a swig. 

…..................................

Almost everyone was in the yard now, chowing down on the grilled barbecue food. The sun had shone all day, making the party that much more great. Once again Daniel and Jack were stood on the decking, peering out at the groups conversing with each other happily. Sam was nearby, smiling brightly as she listened to Pete chat away. “I'm happy for her” Daniel said

“Me too, she deserves it; Pete's a nice guy” Daniel nudged him playfully, Jack then caught on “Oh please, hardly”

Daniel laughed “Is there anyone around here that you would?”

Jack snorted “I'm not even going to answer that”

“Why not? It's just for a laugh”

“This conversation can only end badly”

Daniel smiled “Spoil sport”

“So what about you?”

“Well I don't see how that's fair, seen as you just completely brushed my fun away”

“Come on” Jack nudged Daniel back 

“Well, there's a hot looking general out on the deck” Jack grinned as he took a swig of his beer “But I think he's taken” 

“Damn straight”

“I don't know about that part” Jack laughed 

“Everyone seems to be around, I think we should tell them now”

Daniel's smile faded “Um, ok”

Jack straightened up and cleared his throat “Hey! Folks” Jack shouted enough to get everyone's attention. The groups hushed and turned toward Jack, Cassie was stood by Sam with her boyfriend Dominic; she was so grown up now. Landry and Hammond were stood to one side with Mitchell and Teal'c. Vala was stood by the table of drinks, conversing with Major Connor. “Just wanna say thanks for coming out here, I know some of you had to drive pretty far so...” Jack took a deep breath, taking a swig of his beer. “I um, I have some big news to share. Well, actually I have a couple of pieces of news” Daniel moved to lean over the railings next to Jack, his beer held tightly in his hand. “As from tomorrow, I'm officially resigning, and I'll be officially retired in a month” There were gasps of shock, and mumbles of comments around the yard. “Some of you are probably aware it's been a long time coming for me”

“Can we ask why sir?” Sam asked

“Well, it's a good question actually Carter” Jack glanced at Daniel, lowering his voice a little “Wanna take this one?”

Daniel shook his head quickly “Nope”

“Ok, as you all know, the DADT was rebuked last week; it's a pretty big weight lifted off those who are having to hide their true identities. Their feelings. Which is why I'm relieved to finally tell you all” Jack then linked his hand with Daniel's, his Fiance's hand was sweaty, he squeezed it in reassurance. “That I'm in love with Daniel, have been for a long time now. We've had to hide our relationship from you and I'm sorry for that. But it's true. You have no idea what a big relief it is to finally announce just how much I love this man” 

Everyone gaped at them, Daniel tightened his hold on Jack's hand. He didn't know what was going to happen now. “I knew it” Sam said quietly 

“Um. I know this is kind of sudden for you. But it's been a lifetime for us”

“So kiss already then!” Vala shouted, Daniel groaned, he suspected she was drunk by now; but he smiled at her. He then looked at everyone's faces, they weren't angry or judging; they were smiles of acceptance. 

Jack reached for Daniel's other hand, they smiled at each other and then Jack pulled him in to kiss him. Sounds of cheers rang out among the yard, their friends clapping for them with happiness. “I always did suspect” Hammond said 

“Wonder what took them so long” Landry said with a grin

“I'll be damned” Mitchell said

Teal'c merely smiled, he was happy for them, at least they were finally able to be themselves. Of course he had suspected a long while ago, he was the most observant one on the team. 

“That is so hot” Cassie said with a smile, watching as the two continued to kiss. 

Sam's eyes widened for a second, she whirled around “Cassie!” she scolded playfully. 

“What? They are”

Pete laughed and wrapped his arm around Sam “She does have a point” he joked

“Oh my god” Sam slapped him on the chest 

“I'm joking” 

Daniel and Jack pulled apart, aware that they were being watched, Daniel bit his lip shyly; almost forgetting about their audience. He smiled and then took his ring off and placed it back on his left finger, turned back to their friends and said “Oh yeh, we're engaged” he wiggled his left hand and more cheers sprung forth. 

Jack wrapped his arm around Daniel's shoulders and pulled him close “We have the greatest friends”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

…..................................................

“So you guys knew?” Daniel asked. The party was coming to an end, it's members dwindled to a handful. SG1, Hammond and Cassie. They were sat around the living room. Cassie sat on the floor. Hammond in the arm chair, Teal'c, Mitchell and Vala on one couch. Sam, Daniel and Jack on the other. Daniel sat leant up against Jack, Jack's arm draped over the back of the couch, his other hand linked with Daniel's. 

“We suspected, at least later on” Sam told them 

“I was commander of the base, nothing rarely got past me” Hammond said with a grin

“Why didn't you say anything?”

“Well, it was kind of the whole point that DADT was there in the first place” Mitchell said

“You too?”

“Not until the celebration, when we got our medals”

“I am pleased for you both” Teal'c said

“Thanks Teal'c” Jack said, Teal'c bowed his head lightly

“So does that mean you're going to resign from SG1?” Vala asked

The group looked at him, it was a genuine question, he shifted and looked at them. “I don't know yet, it's been in discussion; probably soon”

Jack felt Daniel's hand tighten in his again, it was amazing that the guy hadn't bolted from the room already. “You guys have to understand, we've been waiting for this day a long time. We know it's gonna be hard on you all. But I don't wanna worry myself sick at home, every time Daniel goes off world, always preying he comes back. I've had enough of that” Daniel stroked Jack's hand with his thumb. 

“We understand sir, you two deserve each other, given everything that's happened over the years, knowing now that you two were together. We won't blame you Daniel” Sam said, they were so grateful to her. 

“Thank you, I promise I won't leave until I find a good enough replacement” Daniel told them. 

“So when's the wedding actually going to happen?” Cassie asked excitedly. She had know about them all along, her mother never kept secrets from her. She was just sad that Janet would never see them finally happy. 

“We kind of want it to be small, just closest friends ya know? We want it soon, I'm not getting any younger” Jack joked, Daniel hit him playfully, though Jack knew Daniel hated it when he griped about his age. 

“Which means we're probably going to need a lot of help” Daniel said hopefully

Sam placed her hand on his knee “Don't worry, we're here, we'll help anyway we can”

Vala nodded enthusiastically, she was so excited about them. 

“Don't worry about a thing, we got you covered” Cassie said

“You just concentrate on each other, god knows it's about time” Hammond said

“We appreciate that”

“All of you” Daniel finished

…............................................

Daniel breathed deeply, Jack smiled at him; they could have never imagined this day would ever come. They really had been through hell together. This was there time now, the hardest part had been parting with Jack as he made his trip back to Washington, to tie up any loose ends. That one month was hell without him. He'd kept busy, going over missions with his new replacement; Dr Balinksy. He wasn't to resign until he was positive nothing else needed to be done. It was a huge step, for him especially. But he'd do anything for Jack, even if it meant leaving the SGC. 

Now they stood, opposite one another, in front of all their closest friends. Even Bra'tac had been called and was standing in his Chulak clothing next to Teal'c; they both stood on Jack's side as his best men. Apparently, anything was a tradition for a same sex marriage; so Vala, Sam and Mitchell stood on Daniel's side. Mitchell as best man, Sam and Vala as bridesmaids. 

“Nervous?” Jack asked quietly

“Terrified, you?”

“Nope”

“Liar”

Jack smiled at him, he just couldn't stop. Every time he looked at Daniel, it blew him away that he could have someone so special in his life. 

Everyone was now seated, it became quiet as the ceremony began to commence. The Vicar cleared his throat and began “We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two people and to celebrate the love that they share” everyone was smiling at them, Cassie, who wore a white halter neck dress was sat at the front, a box of tissues in her lap. “To bare witness the mating of two souls, Daniel Jackson and Jack O'Neill; I shall now quote a poem, chosen by both men as vowels are simply not enough to express their feelings. The poem was written by Sir Phillip Sydney. My true-love hath my heart and I have his, By just exchange one for the other given:I hold his dear, and mine he cannot miss; There never was a bargain better driven. His heart in me, keeps me and him in one; My heart in him, his thoughts and senses guides: He loves my heart, for once it was his own; I cherish his because in me, it bides. His heart his wound received from my sight; My heart was wounded with his wounded heart; For as from me on him his hurt did light, So still, me thought, in me his hurt did smart: Both equal hurt, in this change sought our bliss, My true love hath my heart and I have his” 

“They look so happy” Sam whispered to Vala

“I know”

“Don't you two start weeping” Mitchell joked

“Would either of you like to add any committing vowels?” The Vicar then asked

“Sure” Jack breathed out, he took Daniel's hands “I Jack O'Neill, take you, Daniel Jackson, to be my lifelong husband. I will support, honor, and cherish you through all the circumstances we may face. I will never stop celebrating our love” 

Daniel almost choked, who knew Jack could be like that? He almost couldn't find the words to reply. “Today, I take you to be my husband. I promise to uphold the individuality and equality of our spirits, to share your joys and sorrows, to care for you in times of sickness, and to love you no matter what happens in our lives” 

Jack shook his head, Daniel always did have a way with words. 'don't ever change' Jack thought as he smiled at his soon to be husband. 

“You may now present your binding rings to each other” The Vicar told them gently.

Jack pulled out a silver band ring, on the outside were the words “Our love is eternal” and on the inside were the symbols of the Abydos stargate address. Daniel gasped when he saw it, he had no idea Jack had done something like this. “Jack- it's- it's so beautiful”

“I wasn't entirely sure if it'd be ok, ya know”

“No, it's perfect” Daniel then pulled out his ring to give to Jack. It was also silver, it had the words “Together forever, never apart” on the front and inside was a date 2/03/00. 

“This is great Daniel, you even put the date we got together on it” Jack looked at Daniel, like he was seeking confirmation, hoping he hadn't forgotten. “Right?”

“Yes Jack” Daniel grinned at him

“I now declare these two souls, officially bound by law; you may now kiss each other”

Daniel and Jack linked hands, leaned in and kissed each other, fully expressing their love. Those who were seated stood up, cheered and clapped. Cassie wiped her eyes with a tissue. “So hot. They're so beautiful” she was so happy for them. “Mom would be so proud”

Daniel took Jack's hand and they both walked from the alter and down the isle; confetti was thrown at them in the old fashion traditional way. 

“A most joyous day” Brat'ac said as he continued to clap

“Indeed”

“I'm so happy for them” Sam said, sniffling a little 

“Me too, they really are perfect” 

“You promised not to bawl” Mitchell said, nudging them playfully, the two laughed, though trying not to cry. 

….........................................

The Dj tapped his mic, “We're gonna clear the dance floor for a moment, while Jack and Daniel share their first dance as a married couple”

Daniel's eyes grew wide, yet another surprise he didn't know about. Jack had never wanted to dance. Ever. Jack took a hold of Daniel's hand, Daniel was too shocked to do anything but let himself be guided to the floor. “Jack- you could have told me” he whispered. “I'm not prepared for this”

“Relax, it's just me and you, no one else matters”

“I feel embarrassed”

“Just don't worry about them, just focus on me”

Daniel wrapped one arm around Jack and lay his head on his shoulder as he held the other hand in Jack's. Jack did the same and they began to sway as the lights were dimmed and the sparkling of the disco ball above shone around them. 

# Lying beside you  
Here in the dark  
Feeling your heartbeat with mine  
Softly you whisper  
You're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are  
By my side #

“I love you so much” Daniel said against him “I feel as if I'm going to wake up and find out this isn't real” 

“Shhh...It's real Daniel”

#So now I come to you  
With open arms  
Nothing to hide  
Believe what I say  
So here I am  
With open arms  
Hoping you'll see  
What your love means to me  
Open arms #

“Are there anymore surprises I should know about?”

Jack just kissed his forehead, swaying them in the other direction “You never did tell me where we're going for our honeymoon”

“Just trust me, I want you to be surprised”

#Living without you  
Living alone  
This empty house seems so cold  
Wanting to hold you  
Wanting you near  
How much I wanted you home #

“Just promise me this is real” Daniel's hold tightened, he was so scared he was dreaming. 

Jack squeezed back “It's ok Daniel, we're here, it's real, I promise”

#But now that you've come back  
Turned night into day  
I need you to stay

So now I come to you  
With open arms  
Nothing to hide  
Believe what I say  
So here I am  
With open arms  
Hoping you'll see  
What your love means to me  
Open arms #

Daniel and Jack pulled apart and kissed passionately “I love you Jack”

“I love you too, always”

…..............................

 

Jack and Daniel were finally at their hotel honeymoon suite. They were at the very top of the hotel, their view over looking the Eiffel tower. At night, a ray of the most beautiful lights shone brightly over the landscape. They had room service twenty four seven and each day of the they were there was planned and suggested by their guide book. “I can't believe it” Daniel said, staring around; he was simply amazed by Jack, it was such a different side of him. A King size bed was backed against the wall in the middle of the floor, decorated with red rose petals. The table on the right held a silver bucket of champagne, courtesy of the hotel itself. There was a heart shaped box of chocolates sat on the bed in the middle of the pillows. The covers and sheets on the bed were made from black silk. Their bathroom held a large walk in shower, a medium sized bath and a double sink embedded on a marble top base. The floors were carpeted red with a blue zig zagged pattern across it. Daniel had to wonder how expensive this must have been. 

“You wanted to see what a civilian Jack O'Neill is really like” Jack grinned. Daniel turned around, their suitcases discarded to the side of the room. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him “I take it you're impressed”

“Make love to me Jack”

…................................

Jack panted as he lay over Daniel across the silk sheets. Their clothes discarded on the floor. He moved his hands up and across Daniel's body, as if memorising every inch of him all over again. Daniel moaned as Jack suckled at each nipple and then licked down his chest. He trailed kisses lightly on his balls and then placed one at the head of his hard cock. Jack reached over for the lube, squirted a generous amount on his hand and then breached Daniel with one long finger. 

Daniel clenched a fist in the sheets. “Oh god...” it had been so long

Jack's fingers slid in and out, two, three. He was sure Daniel was ready now. Judging from the way he was panting and writhing. Jack slid up his body, bring one of Daniel's legs up with him. Jack kissed him slowly and then entered him in a smooth slow motion. Daniel bucked but Jack gently pushed him down, trying to keep him comfortable. He slid in deeper and started a rhythm, thrusting slowly. “Jack....oh god....so good”

“Mmm....Daniel...”

Jack moved in an upright position and thrust up, Daniel fisted the sheets with both hands this time. Jack wasted no time finding his prostate. “Yes....Jack! Oh god!” Jack moved a little faster then, Daniel's cries of pleasure driving him forward. “Ngh...Ahhh....need-to. Oh god Jack..make me come...please” Jack pulled back as far as he could without pulling out completely and then entered him again in a deep hard thrust. Daniel gripped tighter, moaning loudly as Jack moved inside him slowly. His hand soon came up and wrapped around Daniel's cock. Jack pumped him to the pace of his thrusts. Jack couldn't hold out much longer, he sped up, thrusting in Daniel more harder, his hand movements quickening also. 

“Daniel! Fuck....I'm gonna-” 

“God....Yes” Jack felt warmth across his hand as Daniel came, screaming his name. Jack convulsed against him, coming as he cried out in pleasure. They breathed heavily, collapsing on the bed, Jack at the side of him as he pulled out. 

“Jack....That was- you were amazing”

“Oh god Daniel, I love you, I love you so much”

“Me too. Me too”

…...........................................

The sun shone brightly through the gap in the curtains, Jack moved to kiss Daniel on the forehead. They were pressed against each other, having fallen asleep moments after cleaning themselves up. Of course that didn't help his morning hard on now. Waking up with Daniel, his cock was very interested. Jack leaned over, his hand gliding over Daniel's side as he kissed anywhere that was showing. Daniel stirred then, moving to face Jack in a half sleepy state. “Morning” Daniel could feel his lover's new arousal. “Morning indeed” Daniel grinned. 

“It can wait, I just wanna lie here with you”

“Well, I'm going to shower, you can lay here if you want” Daniel said, smiling at Jack teasingly. 

“You are a tease Daniel Jackson”

Daniel licked his lips and then kissed Jack and got off the bed, deliberately swaying his ass as he walked to the bathroom. Jack's eyes sparkled with lust, taking in the sight of his new husband. Damn it he was hot. 

Daniel gasped, panting as he clung to Jack's shoulders. His leg being held up as Jack took him, thrusting into him, pushing him up against the shower wall. Jack braced a hand on the wall as he took him harder, Daniel muffled his cry of pleasure, coming fast as he bit down on Jack's shoulder. Jack thrust up and came with a cry of his lover's name. They stood under the faucet for a moment, letting the water relax their muscles before finally washing each other. 

..............................................................

Their week in Paris was spent almost the same, they made love in the morning, took a trip to a famous landmark in the city, had an expensive meal and then made love in the evening. Sometimes, if they were feeling just a little more lazy (or horny) they made love during the day. 

Today was their last day of their vacation, not that they had much else to do when they got home. Both had officially resigned now, though Daniel would still do any translations if they needed him, from emails sent to him, and worked from home. 

Jack buttoned up his dark blue shirt, accompanied by black jeans; he turned to Daniel, who was currently leaning against the headboard, fixated on just watching his husband get ready. He was only half dressed, light blue jeans with a black belt to hold them in place. Over the last couple of years, Daniel had gained more muscle but had lost any access weight. He looked incredible. “Do I look fat in this shirt?”

Daniel nearly burst into laughter, he raised an eyebrow, but was unable to hide the grin. “Is that how this goes?”

“What?” Jack turned to the mirror, looking at himself from all angles.

“You” Daniel said and got up off the bed, he wrapped his arms around Jack from behind. “You are perfect Jack” Jack opened his mouth but Daniel cut him off “And no, you are not fat”

“You gotta admit though, back in the old days; I've put on a bit”

Daniel rolled his eyes “So you would have rather carried on off-world? Is that what you mean?”

“I don't know, think maybe I gave up off-world too soon?” Jack turned around, eyeing Daniel “I mean look at you”

“Does this mean you're the woman in this relationship?” Daniel joked, when Jack frowned at him Daniel sighed “I'm kidding, Jack, come on; you know I hate labels like that”

“Soooo?”

“You are as hot now, as the day I met you; if not hotter” Daniel leaned up and kissed him

“Mmm...I feel better now”

“Good” Daniel grabbed his white plaid shirt from the back of the chair and buttoned it half way. “Let's get out of here, before we find ourselves not wanting to leave”

The last day was spent sight seeing, they made a visit to the Notre dame cathedral and towers. A trip to tour the Royal apartments at the Louvre; retreating back to the second empire, experiencing the very apartments of that of Napoleon the third. They walked along the newly refurbished fifty sixth floor of the Montparnesse tower. The city from that high up was incredible, you could truly see how wondrous Paris really was. When the sky began to set into the evening, they then relaxed with a dinner cruise; which sailed the Seine river. Allowing them to drink in the perfect sights at night, as the boat took them slowly through the heart of Paris. They enjoyed fine French cuisine, accompanied with an orchestra, selected by the Cruise's artistic director. A delightful repertoire of French and international classics were played during their stay.

It was late into the evening now, Daniel and Jack were sat on a high hill side, on the red mat they had laid out over the grass. From their point, they could see their hotel behind them, lit up brightly with its fantastic décor. The Eiffel tower stood proud and lit up in front of them, it truly was an amazing sight. Daniel laid his head on Jack's shoulder, shivering slightly when the air began to get colder, as a slow breeze moved around them. “Wanna head back?” Jack asked him.

“Not yet, just a little longer” Jack wrapped his arm around Daniel, pulling him close to try and keep him warm. “It's beautiful”

“It kind of is, isn't it?”

“Jack?” Daniel craned his head to look up at him 

“Yeh?” Jack looked down, Daniel's eyes sparkled in the silhouette of the lights around them. The man was so gorgeous, Daniel had no idea how much. 

“This has been the best week of my life”

Sometimes, like right now, Jack would have probably gotten a bit uncomfortable from too much sappiness. But looking at Daniel now, his face so relaxed and so happy; he didn't much care. “Me too”

Daniel could ever so slightly sense the awkwardness from Jack beginning to form, he was proud that Jack hadn't shown it. He decided it was a good time to relieve the tension a bit, so he grinned and said, “Also the amazing sex”

Jack shook his head with a grin, and leaned down to capture Daniel's lips. At that same moment, coincidence or not, a band of fireworks shot up into the sky; lighting up the landscape with an array of color. Daniel and Jack smiled at each other, Daniel pushed Jack to the grass gently and covered his body with his. They continued to kiss as the fireworks continued their beautiful display.


	2. Eternal love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter of the coming together series, I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it.
> 
> With thanks to those for their wonderful support and great reviews

Daniel sighed as he awoke and looked over at his sleeping lover. The man was slightly curled on his side and Daniel had his arm wrapped under and around him. He gently kissed Jack's shoulder so as not to wake him and then carefully moved himself out from the blankets. His bare feet padded across the wooden laminate flooring. He and Jack had made some renovations to the cabin since they had been married. They had decorated their bedroom with exquisite décor, white and red sheets made of Egyptian cotton, they had added a second wardrobe. They had extended the en-suite bathroom with an added bathtub which had been built in next to the shower. They both had a cabinet each to accommodate for their extra things since Daniel had moved in permanently. The spare bedroom remained, it was now officially a guest bedroom to those of their friends that may visit. 

He entered their bathroom and splashed water upon his face, in the last couple of years he'd always been the first to rise. Daniel somewhat stared at his reflection, aside from some graying hair at patches; he felt and looked pretty damn good. 

He moved back into the bedroom and smiled, Jack was awake, leaned up on his propped pillow, with his hands behind his head. “Good morning indeed” Jack's eyes roamed over his almost naked Husband's body. Jack's attraction to him had never wavered, Daniel found himself in the same position; no matter what Jack's age, he could never get enough of the man. Their love seemed to grow each passing day, every year felt like falling in love all over again. The thought occurred to him that most people would dub him as mushy and old fashioned. He didn't care, there was a lot they'd missed out on over the years they'd kept their relationship a secret; if anything, they had a lot to make up for. “Happy Anniversary” 

Daniel climbed over the bed, moving to grab Jack's wrists before swinging his leg over him. “Ten years today” Daniel leaned down and kissed Jack hard and passionately. Jack moved as much as he could with his hands bound. He leaned up and met Daniel's kisses equally. Daniel leaned further down to place kisses across Jack's chest. 

“Aren't you pleased a man of my age can still give as good as I get?” Daniel tried to ignore him, Jack griped about his age more and more lately. 

 

“Jack, nothing you did last night suggests anything less then giving everything you have to me”

“Does this mean we're starting our anniversary earlier then expected?” Daniel moved down a couple of inches, causing both to moan at the friction.

“I always like getting presents early” Daniel replied

“Bad man”

“Mmmm hmmm”

 

After a slow and passionate lovemaking, the two were now showered and dressed. 

Jack was in the middle of pouring them both a coffee when Daniel moved to stand behind him. He wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and lay his chin on Jack's shoulder. “Do you ever think about extending our love?”

Jack tensed, stopping as he hovered over pouring the cream into Daniel's mug “What do you mean?”

“You know, more then us?”

Jack sighed, he stopped his coffee making completely and turned around to meet Daniel's face. “Daniel, you know that I would have love to raise a family with you; had we made these decisions a long time ago, we could have. I just think its too late to raise children. I'm almost sixty five, and though you look incredible- I think we're both a little too old to think about kids....I love you, and it kills me that we started our lives too late. But- it's something we have to deal with”

Daniel stared at him, “Wow, that's a little-rehearsed”

“It had crossed my mind a few times, didn't think it would have crossed yours”

Daniel raised an eyebrow “Didn't know it had crossed yours. I feel kind of bad now since I was talking about a pet”

Jack opened his mouth only to close it again. 

“Jack?”

“Oh. Now I feel like an idiot”

Daniel smiled and kissed him “Kids may have been nice, but I know its too late for big families like that. Its sad I know. That's why I was considering getting a cat”

Jack scrunched his nose 

“You don't think so?”

“Not really a cat person Danny, you should know that”

“Yeah, I know. But I'm not overly keen on dogs much”

“Well, this is a pickle then”

Daniel then grinned again “We could get both?”

“That's logical” Jack moved his hands in emphasized scales “Cat, dog”

“I actually read up on it, If you get both pets from young infants, they'll grow to get along and really like one another”

“Ok, so how long has this been on your mind?”

Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack's neck “Only a few months”

“A few months huh?” Jack thought about it as he continued to stare at Daniel “Ok, why not, a cat and a dog; could be fun”

“Knew I'd persuade you”

“Well usually it involves seducing the other to extend a family, to a degree”

“Wasn't that what we did this morning?”

“I knew there was a reason why we started our anniversary early” they both grin and their lips met, coffee momentarily forgotten about. 

They were then interrupted by the doorbell, they groaned as they pulled apart. “Are we expecting visitors?” Jack said as he tried to kiss him again

“Think Sam and Pete were going to drop by with the twins”

“Let's pretend we're not home”

“Jack, don't be unsociable, Sam called last night and they want to spend our anniversary with us; there's nothing wrong with that”

“They could have shown up tomorrow, it is our day”

“Tenth anniversary is sort of a big number, I'm sure they'll only stay for a few hours”

“Fair enough, I suppose I don't really mind”

“Better get some more coffee on” Daniel smiled, kissed Jack once more and left to get the door. 

“So much for a quiet day” Jack mumbled and turned back to retrieve more mugs from the cupboard. He heard the door being opened, he heard chattering and the excitement of the kids voices, among other voices. 

“Jack” he turned in the direction of Daniel's voice and was bombarded with hugs by the twins. He looked up and realized he had a houseful. Mitchell, Vala and Teal'c were also there to spend the day with them. A quiet day indeed. 

“Hey kids” Jack greeted as he hugged them back, the twins were ten years old; Sam had one boy and one girl. They had named the boy Jacob and the girl Catherine. While they were twins, Catherine was an image of Sam and Jacob was an image of Pete.

“Can we play in the back yard uncle Jack? Can we?” Jacob asked

Jack smiled, ruffling the boys hair “Knock yourselves out, think your football is still out back somewhere”

“Race ya!” Catherine challenged her brother and they ran off 

“No running in the house” Jack heard Sam shout as she and Pete made their way into the kitchen, followed by Vala, Teal'c and Mitchell. 

“So, what brings all you guys here?”

“Jack, be nice”

“I was” Daniel rolled his eyes and placed the given beer and champagne on the side. Jack caught sight of the alcohol and disregarded the coffee in favor of the beer. Daniel shrugged, why the hell not. He fished out the bottle opener for the wine. He gestured to Sam and Vala.

“Love some” Vala said enthusiastically 

“Sure” Sam said

“I'll take a beer” Pete said

“Me too” Mitchell. Jack popped the cap off three and handed them over. 

“Teal'c, you know where all the soda is, help yourse-” Jack cut himself off when he realized Teal'c had already grabbed himself a Pepsi. The Jaffa nodded with a smile. “No problem”

“Sorry to disturb you sir” Sam started

“Ten years Sam, call me Jack will ya?”

“Jack, sorry, old habits. Anyway, we know this is your special day. We were all talking, if it's all right with you, we could hang around here talking for a while and then- Pete and I have booked a table at Carlos Bistro. Thought it'd be great if we could all go, yours and Daniel's meal is on us. What do you think?”

“That's a nice restaurant, its got some pretty good reviews” Daniel remarked. He leaned against the counter beside Jack. “What do you think Jack?”

“Well, if you guys went to all this trouble, who am I to turn down free expensive food” the group shared a laugh “We hadn't planned much anyway”

“Your tenth anniversary and you haven't got anything planned?” Sam said, a little bewildered. 

“We're getting a dog, does that count?”

“A dog”

“And a cat” Daniel added

“And a cat, it's all very exciting” the others wasn't sure whether Jack was being sarcastic or not.

“Well, congratulations, I guess” Mitchell said, what else do you say?

Daniel took a sip of wine before saying “They think you're being sarcastic Jack”

“Who says I'm not?”

“Jack's just grouchy because he's not fond of cats”

“Sir-Jack, I bet once you get one, you'll be all over it” Sam said

“We'll see”

“So what time's the meal?” Daniel asked

“We booked it for seven, Cassie and Dominic are going to meet us there”

“Speaking of, their baby is due soon right?”

“Two months actually”

“So, what have you love birds been up to?” Vala said, obviously bored with the conversation. 

“Really want an answer to that question?” Jack said

Daniel nudged him in the side while trying not to blush

“Well I'd say things just became a little awkward” Mitchell said, trying not to grin. 

“Why don't we move into the lounge” Daniel said

….........................

“So how's General working out for ya?” Jack said to Mitchell, swigging at his third beer.

 

“A little tough, I can see why you, General Hammond and Landry had a hard time keeping things together”

“I had a hard time, George was a blessing; and I think Landry just went with the flow”

“It is disheartening General Hammond could not celebrate with us today” Teal'c said

“Yeah, I couldn't believe it when Sam told me, it came as a bit of a shock” Daniel said

“We shouldn't be sad today, there will be times to remember him; come on, we're here to celebrate these two, I think the general would want that more” Pete advised

“You're right” Sam smiled, she leaned over and kissed Pete's cheek 

“So Mitchell, last time I remember, weren't you seeing someone named Amy?”

“Sure”

“How's that going?” 

“He has commitment issues” Vala said with a grin

“I don't have- commitment issues”

“Do”

“Don't”

“Do”

“I don't! I honestly don't”

“Ok”

Sam shook her head “Then what's stopping you from popping the big question?” 

“I don't know, my job I guess”

“Been there, done that” Jack said, Daniel smiled and leaned back against him, Jack wrapped his arm lightly around Daniel's shoulders. “Take it from someone who's been through this before, don't hesitate. Ever. Because you'll wake up one day and realize it may be too late”

“I'll keep that in mind, thank you”

“Well, this is all been a barrel of laughs, how about some actual laughs? Like the time I beat Daniel up on that ship” Vala said

Daniel pouted at her “You didn't beat me up”

“Think I did”

“Didn't”

“Did”

“Didn't, Jack-”

“Will you two quit it, I'm trying to relax here” Jack said, trying his best to ignore the squabbling pair.

“Husbands stick up for their spouses” Daniel mumbled

“Oh don't be a pouting grump” Jack kissed his forehead, Daniel turned and kissed him on the lips. 

“You like it when I pout” Daniel grinned up at him

“Yes I do”

“Ok guys, we don't wanna show here; there are kids out back” Pete said with a laugh

The group then spoke of old times, missions they could remember, funny times, sad times. They spoke of families, what if's and relaxed into the evening. 

They had met up with Cassie and Dominic, making their way inside the restaurant. It really was a lovely place. The place was beautifully lit up with decorative hanging ceiling plants; with lights wrapped around them. There were plants that were stood on end tables, the flooring was carpeted and the furniture appeared to be of antique design but was very accustomed to the rest of the building. The tables were covered in a black cloth and carefully placed cutlery with red napkins and a candle in the middle to finish off. The walls were also decorated with 3D pictures of horses and hand painted cities. Toward the back there was a fire place, decorated with flowers among the wall. The bar stood along the back near the entrance, adorned with the finest wines, beers and spirits. The outside was brightly lit, accompanied with outdoor dining facilities. The food being served was a mixture of great cuisine. A selection of appetizers reigning from Caviar to oysters and cocktails. Main courses from Steak to shrimp and juicy pork chops. Desserts from fruit salad to a delicious key lime tart. 

The whole experience of the fine dining, courtesy of Sam and Pete was amazing. Daniel and Jack hadn't regretted spending their anniversary with their greatest friends, it turned out to be a brilliant day. They made a note to come back to the restaurant just the two of them one day. It was a nice way to spend your tenth anniversary, with people that cared for you, that wanted you to enjoy every bit of your day, friends that had made that possible. 

After bidding farewell to everyone, Jack and Daniel returned to their quiet cabin just after eleven. “I had a wonderful day today, it wasn't so bad after all, was it?” Daniel said, turning to kiss Jack after they'd closed the door behind them. 

“It was pretty great, food always is when it's free”

Daniel gave Jack a playful slap on the arm. “I couldn't see us spending that day any other way”

“No, me either”

Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack's neck “Happy anniversary”

“Ah, it's not quite over yet”

“It's not?”

“Nope, come with me”

Daniel was too worn out to protest so he allowed Jack to lead him. “Why are we going to the roof?”

“You'll see”

The two climbed up the ladder, Jack griped about his knees before reaching the top. He then pulled Daniel up with him and stood to the side for him to see what he'd done. Jack knelt down and flicked a switch that was attached to the wiring across the ground. Suddenly, the roof was brightened with hanging garden lights of all colors. A two manned tent had been set up with comfortable bedding. They had a perfect view of the stars from where they were and it wasn't too cold so that they could enjoy it. 

“Wow” Daniel was once again left speechless by Jack's romantic ideas. “When did you do all this?”

“Yesterday, while you were weeding the garden”

“So that's why you didn't want to help”

“Yep, didn't want to give anything away”

“This is great, I love it”

“Good” Jack turned and pulled Daniel toward him “I love you, always will”

“I love you too, always and forever”

“Eternal love”

“Like the stars above”

Daniel and Jack stood there for a moment, sharing a passionate kiss under the sparkling night sky. 

No matter what the circumstances, love brought them together, it was all they could ever hope for; it was all they ever needed.

 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done, I have had great fun writing this series, I'm sad to end it, but it had to end sometime; hope this last Chapter has done the whole story justice.


End file.
